Those Sweet Words
by Darleen
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando alguien rompe tu corazón pero aún así sigues amándolo con cada uno de sus pedacitos? Oneshoot BishopxOC


Un pequeño One-shoot acerca de la relación BishopxOC. Inspirado levemente en la canción kissing you de romeo y Julieta.

------------------------------------------------------

Ciara clavó sus ojos en la turbadora quietud de las tierras que rodeaban al Fuerte de la Encrucijada, tratando de procesar las palabras de Casavir. Acababa de declarar su amor por ella, aún no podía creerlo. Claro, siempre había sido harto gentil y caballeroso, pero creía que eran cosas de paladines…

-Casavir… yo… -apartó la vista de los campos cubiertos con niebla y miró a los ojos claros del paladín que la miraban ansiosos –Eres un buen hombre, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has salvado la vida y estaré en deuda contigo por siempre por ello.

-No me debes nada mi dama –se apresuró a decir.

Ella sonrió y tomó amablemente la mano del caballero entre sus delicadas manos.

-Eres un gran amigo Casavir…-desvió la mirada –pero… mi corazón… no puedo corresponderte Casavir… no de esa forma.

La mirada del paladín se volvió algo disgustada pero lo simuló volviendo su rostro indescifrable.

-¿Es por él?

-Yo…

-No importa, no quiero saberlo. Yo… gracias de todos modos por escucharme mi dama, creo que volveré adentro.

Ella asintió tristemente, lamentaba tener que decirle aquello a Casavir, era un gran hombre, pero simplemente no podía obligarse a su misma a amarlo.

-Y Ciara…

La muchacha volteó a verlo.

-Que sepas que siempre tendrás mi corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus suaves labios, pero escondía cierta pena por el fervor con el que el hombre expresaba sus sentimientos por ella. Un fervor que habría deseado ver en alguien más…

Mientras Casavir se alejaba se dio cuenta de que en parte se veía a ella en la misma dolorosa situación que su amigo, escondiendo las lágrimas por un amor no correspondido, deseando secretamente que llegara el día en que su amor le dijera aquellas dulces palabras. Se aferró a su capa y se alejó de las almenas sintiéndose abrumadoramente sola. El cielo cubierto de estrellas iluminaba levemente su rubia cabellera ondulada su rostro pálido salpicado de pecas, parecía suavizar sus rasgos suaves haciéndola parecer un espejismo. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco lleno de pliegues, un chaleco color tierra atado con un cordel marrón, y una capa para cubrirse del gélido aire de la noche. Se veía hermosa, y sin embargo allí estaba, sola, en la fría noche con una batalla por delante y un destino que no había elegido.

Iba a llegar a su habitación, fue entonces cuando lo vio. No supo si era causa del sentimiento de soledad, la fantasmagórica luz de la luna, o la leve niebla que apenas llegaba a acariciar sus pies en la altura de las murallas, pero al verlo le pareció volverse a sentir como una niña, aquella jovencita tímida capaz de sonrojarse tontamente, de enamorarse, de sentir que se ponía nerviosa ante el chico que le gustaba y darse el lujo de paralizarse tan sólo por verlo. Estaba tan apuesto, alto, fuerte, la barba ensombreciendo su rostro y los ojos dorados refulgiendo como oro.

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba con unos pocos pasos de sus botas desgastadas y le dirigió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿Has disfrutado de tu conversación romántica con el paladín? –Preguntó con su típico tono de burla -¿Por qué no estás con él¿Es que acaso vas a reunirte con él en tu linda habitación recién construida? Déjame que lo advierta, no esperes mucha fogosidad, los paladines no son del tipo apasionados.

-Yo no…

-Venga, no me mientas, te he visto tomando su mano más allá, en las almenas.

-Pues ha sido lo que has visto, él me declaró su amor –evaluó el rostro del explorador, pero este estaba de perfil y su mirada estaba fija en un punto del horizonte –pero le he dicho amablemente que no podía corresponderle de la misma manera…

-¿Amablemente? Mira niña, si le rompes el corazón a alguien no existe la palabra amablemente, es como si te dijera por favor, discúlpame, pero clavaré mi espada en tu corazón.

Ciara apartó la vista sintiendo sus ojos empañados.

-Y tu sabes mucho sobre ello ¿Verdad?... –tragó salva conteniendo le nudo en su garganta -… romper corazones.

Bishop la miró un instante, pero ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver sus ojos color amatista.

-¿Y por qué le has dicho eso al paladín? No es que me entristezca por él pero… -su voz se perdió antes de acabar la frase.

-Porque no le amo… por que yo… -¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que amaba? De igual forma parecía imposible que pudiera romper su corazón aún más –por que yo te…

No pudo terminar la frase por que unos labios atraparon los suyos furiosamente. Una sensación cálida le recorrió le cuerpo, a la vez que una corriente eléctrica ascendía por su espina. Algo áspero le raspó el rostro, pero no importó por que la suavidad de aquellos labios reconfortaba su corazón de una manera que habría creído imposible. Las grandes y fuertes manos enguantadas apresaron sus caderas y la atrajeron contra el cuerpo del explorador, ella deslizó sus suaves manos por el cuello de Bishop sintiendo como se estremecía al mismo tiempo que ella, enredando los dedos en el cabello pardo.

Sus labios se separaron pero no así sus cuerpos. Bishop descendió por su mejilla hacia su cuello, cubriéndolo son sus besos y sus caricias.

-Por que… –suspiró Ciara tratando de terminar su frase -yo te amo.

Los besos de Bishop se detuvieron por un momento y acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica –Ven conmigo –susurró, tomó su mano y la guió hasta las habitaciones.

------------------------

-Aún con las fuerzas que le quedan, al rey de las sombras le costará abrir brecha entre las murallas inferiores. Sin las torres, estarán indefensos frente a nuestros ataques desde lo alto –anunció Kana.

Ciara asintió, pero entonces la voz de Bishop atrajo su atención.

-Si… indefensos… -avanzó desde un rincón en penumbras mirando directamente a Ciara, pero no a sus confundidos ojos claros –Quédate en las murallas… y quizás sobrevivas. Por si sirve de algo, has estado a punto de convencerme, y es por eso que voy a tener que hacer esto.

-¿De que… estás hablando? –la voz de la muchacha tembló, aún no terminaba de comprender, pero un mal presentimiento estrujaba su corazón.

-La puerta no se va a cerrar, lo que significa que tu precioso fuerte no resistirá mucho… Ambos sabemos que no puedes gana esta guerra. Yo te ofrecí llevarte lejos de aquí, pero seguiste con ese estúpido orgullo. Cada uno eligió su propio destino.

Ciara guardó silencio por un instante, tratando de encontrar su voz en algún lugar del cascarón vacío en que se había convertido su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces este es el fin? –Lo miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban empañados. Todos guardaban silencio, nunca jamás habían visto algún símbolo de debilidad en su capitana, y ahora era como una niña indefensa, no había flaqueado ante el más peligroso de los enemigos, y ahora parecía a punto de quebrarse.

Bishop no respondió, sino que bajó silenciosamente la mirada. Ciara lo tomó de las solapas de la armadura de cuero y tiró de él, como si intentara decir algo, gritarle, exigirle una respuesta, lo que fuera, pero sólo un sollozo salió de sus labios.

-Has roto mi corazón en tantas maneras… que ya no queda nada más que puedas tomar… -Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, muda, perlada, pero no solitaria. A ella le siguieron muchas más, de la misma silenciosa manera -Te he dado mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y ahora… no soy más que un fantasma… yo… no existo.

-Yo no estoy pidiendo nada –dijo evitando su mirada, tomó sus manos y casi con gentileza las quitó de su armadura, casi… no existe la palabra amabilidad cuando le rompes el corazón a alguien. Con los ojos eclipsados y opacos dio medida vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó corriendo unos pasos y luego cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, unos brazos la rodearon pero no los sintió, eran como fantasmas, o el fantasma era ella -¡Te odio tanto! –esta vez sus sollozos acompañaron las lágrimas que llovían por su rostro, humedeciendo la tierra, ahogando su corazón -¡Eres un cobarde!

Bishop se detuvo al escuchar su grito en el silencio del fuerte, pero no volteó a ver. Segundos después reanudó su marcha hasta que su figurase perdió ente la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pasos alzaron un eco que resonó hasta chocar contra las frágiles paredes de las ruinas, o tal vez fuera contra el interior de su vacío pecho, haciendo temblar los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez habías ido un corazón cálido.

Él dio una razón ¿Verdad? Pero no era Duncan quien ahora daba explicaciones de por qué le había clavado la espada en el corazón, no era Duncan quien la destrozaba parte por parte. No existían razones para lo que estaba haciendo, sólo dolor.

Ella no lloró, ya no quedaban lágrimas, ya no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Tal vez aún seguía esperando escucharlo decir que la amaba, escuchar aquellas palabras que la abrían hecho seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno pero que a la vez la elevarían al cielo.

-Tú sabes mucho acerca de eso ¿verdad?... ¿romper corazones? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos se atrevieron a enfrentar a los ojos claros de Ciara. Oro y diamantes, fuego y agua. Pero ninguno de los dos brillaba con la fuerza de antes, estaban apagados, hacía tiempo ya que la batalla no encendía en ellos el resplandor de siempre. Algo brilló bajo sus velos opacos, pero la batalla ya había comenzado.

Ciara levantó la cabeza para ver un enorme gólem de sombra lanzarse sobre ella. Alto, imponente, la luz atravesándolo sin iluminarlo, alzó su espada con la misma autoridad de la muerte. Ella esperó, esperó a que el frío metal le atravesara el pecho, no sabía cómo se sentiría, sólo esperaba que no doliera demasiado, la muerte, ya había tenido suficiente dolor.

Alguien la empujó a un lado, pero pudo ver, pudo sentir como si la espada se clavara en su propia piel. Hubo un grito, quizás suyo, quizás de él, era difícil saber quien era en verdad el herido. Cuando sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el piso sintió que se estrellaban contra su alma, cuando un suspiro salió de sus labios entrecerrados sintió que por él se escapaba su propio espíritu, sus esperanzas.

Esta vez fue ella quien gritó, lo sabía por que había gritado su nombre, lo sabía por que había corrido hacia él, sosteniéndolo antes de que su cuerpo callera al suelo. Las lágrimas regresaron, pero simplemente no podían lavar la agonía, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, pero le habría bastado sentirlo respirar, saber que estaría bien, que al día siguiente estaría allí con ella.

-Te amo –la frase se deslizó como un débil susurro, pero aún así poseía toda la fuerza de su significado, y aún más.

Sus labios se encontraron, un beso dulce, teñido de un amargo adiós. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios fríos pero aún sostenía su mano. Una lágrima cayó sobre la blanca frente, deslizándose hasta perderse en el cabello pardo, le siguió otra, y otra, como si quisiera ahogar su corazón para poder reunirse a su lado. Había dicho las palaras, ahora podía seguirlo a donde fuera.


End file.
